


Two Ducks

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [132]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for <i> Any fandom of your choosing, but it must include this phrase. “Does no one else notice the duck?”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Ducks

“Does no one else notice the duck?” Hardison looked around, but Tara and Sophie were deep in conversation about bridesmaid dresses and honeymoon venues. Elliot was studying a recipe intently, and across the bar from him, Nate was studying the label on the Balmoral with just as much focus.

Ignored, the duck waddled across the brewpub floor. From the tables by the window came a quack.

“Does no one else notice the ducks, plural,” he amended, squatting down to look the first duck in its beady little eye.

Above him, he heard the soft whir of a harness belay. “Ducks are good luck at weddings,” Parker said authoritatively. “Maggie told me so.”

At the bar, Nate sipped his whiskey. “They’re usually wooden ducks, Parker.”

Parker touched down on silent feet, head cocked. “Maggie didn’t mention that bit,” she admitted at last.

Nate sighed, studiously not looking at where the quacks were now coming from in a pretty steady stream and muttered something about weird senses of humour and delayed revenge.

The first duck pecked lightly at Hardison’s fingers, looking for food. “Hey Elliot - Peking Duck?”

“Hey!” Three female voices protested in unison, quick enough for Hardison to flinch back onto his ass. The duck followed him, still looking for food. “Those are my lucky wedding ducks, you’re not putting them in orange sauce,” Sophie added.

The ducks quacked all through the small ceremony, and stole food all through the reception. When the car with “Just Married” scrawled on the back window pulled out, there were two beaks and two sets of beady eyes staring out through the glass.

“See,” Parker said proudly as the car turned the corner out of sight. “They were lucky.”

“Lucky not to get eaten,” Hardison muttered, flinching as both Parker and Elliot each lightly punched an arm.


End file.
